


Catching up with You

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post V3, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Treats After the Fall as Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Sorry for taking so long in posting another one of these, truth be told, I'm really out of ideas for uncommon ships to write. I had a big burst of them early on, but now I'm fresh out. So expect a little longer wait times between fics for now. And as for Velvet/Ruby, I had the idea to write a fic for the two of them, but couldn't figure out what to make it about.As always, I do accept requests for RWBY Uncommon Ships, and if you have one, feel free to leave a comment! Feedback is appreciated as well.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Catching up with You

Velvet looked out over the Vacuan sands, so consumed in her own thoughts that when Coco said, "Hey, what's up?", she spun around and shrieked. 

Coco stepped back, clearly surprised, then said, "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya!" She leaned on the windowsill next to Velvet. "You looked about as lost as you can get while still being indoors. What's on your mind?"

"I'm just thinking...about what Ruby's currently doing."

Coco didn't reply for a long time. "Velvet..."

"I don't want to hear it."

Coco stopped. "Eh?"

"I don't want to hear your pessimism," Velvet said flatly and firmly. She glared at Coco. "I don't need to keep hearing that she's most likely dead. I don't need to hear that if she is alive, then she's moved on from me. So don't tell me that."

Coco sighed. Shaking her head, she replied, "Sorry. Didn't mean to distress you. I just wanted you to be prepared."

"I know." Velvet leaned against Coco. "You are a big help."

Coco smiled sheepishly at the surprise compliment. She wrapped her arms around Velvet's shoulders in a hug. "What can I say? I have a big team, so I need to support you guys that much more."

They sat in silence for a while longer. "I know she's probably dead or moved on," Velvet said quietly. "But I'll keep hoping. Screw the odds, I'll keep on hoping, dammit. Cause what are we without our hope? If Shade falls, if Haven falls, if Atlas crashes into Mantle and the sun disappears from the sky, I'll keep on hoping, just because someone has to."

"That's what I like most about you, Velvet," Coco whispered. "You will never stop hoping. You may fall, but it'll be how you want to fall, when you want fall, while you're with the one you want to fall with."

"That's sweet." Velvet thought a minute. "In a pessimistic way."

"I guess you're gonna have to do enough hoping for the both of us," Coco laughed. 

The crisp Atlesian air stung Ruby's throat. Nevertheless, she still sat in front of the windowsill, staring out into the open air. She heard the distinctive click of Weiss's heels, even as lost in her own thoughts as she was. 

"Something on your mind?" the former heiress asked, somehow always knowledgeable about Ruby's thoughts. She leaned on the window beside Ruby, eyes on her partner. 

"Velvet," Ruby answered, knowing she'd never keep anything from Weiss for long. "I wonder if she's moved on from me."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Weiss said with a shrug. 

"I mean, I did just leave," Ruby said. "I didn't send her any texts, leave her any notes. Even if she went to Dad, I didn't even tell him where we were going. And if she did somehow track us down to Haven, she would never track us to, or, hell, even manage to arrive at, Atlas. There's just no way she can catch up with us."

"If she starts looking for you, she will manage."

"Aren't you supposed to be the pessimist?" Ruby said with a chuckle and a raised eyebrow. "Since when do you play emotional support?"

"Since you started rubbing off on me," Weiss said in a voice flat enough to slide under a closed door. 

Ruby laughed, turning to face the girl in white. "I guess she could catch up to us. To me."

"Especially if Ironwood manages to get Amity into the sky," Weiss said. "Then you could just...you know...call her."

Ruby looked excited at the idea. "I didn't even think about that," she said. "That would make this so much easier."

Weiss gave her a delicate punch on the shoulder. "Eventually, if you both keep hoping, you'll find each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long in posting another one of these, truth be told, I'm really out of ideas for uncommon ships to write. I had a big burst of them early on, but now I'm fresh out. So expect a little longer wait times between fics for now. And as for Velvet/Ruby, I had the idea to write a fic for the two of them, but couldn't figure out what to make it about.  
> As always, I do accept requests for RWBY Uncommon Ships, and if you have one, feel free to leave a comment! Feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
